It is known to use filter arrangements for the elimination of dusts from gases. A ventilator provides the necessary volume flow. The separation of the dusts takes place by various filter media, by filter cassettes for instance. In order to prevent a rapid growth of the filter cake and of the resistance to fluid flow accompanied by the latter, pre-fractionators are also used. The same are intended to minimise the dust load of the filter media.
It is known to use baffles, baffle-plate separators or cyclones as pre-fractionators. From DE 41 11 031 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated hereby in reference, it is known to arrange a cyclone upstream to a filter arrangement. The raw gas is supplied to the cyclone tangentially through the inlet channel into the upper cylindrical portion. A rotational flow is generated, which continues towards the downside into a conical part. By the centrifugal force, the particles are thrown towards the outside, where they slide downwards along the cone wall. In the dip pipe, the gas flow of the cyclone is directed upwards across the cone.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide an apparatus for the elimination of dusts from gases by which the space demand of the filter arrangement is minimised.